parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Race (A LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Comic Page)
Charcters Heroes Cameo *Lori Loud Gallery Chuck Vidia Dash Turbo and McQueen about to Finnish.png Speed Cup.png Transcript *Red: Hey Chuck, Practicing for the big race? *Chuck: Yup there is gonna be a big Race *Bomb: well Red we need a headset *Red: Gotta an idea lets find whoo's the fasterest *Mater: So Lightning McQueen, are you gonna enter the big race? *Lightning McQueen: of course i do Mater *Mater: so there is gonna be a big race? *Lightning McQueen: yeah of course there is gonna be a big race *Vidia: a big race? *Dash Parr: I'm Faster than a Snail *Turbo: hey i will race to all of you *Lightning McQueen: we will see, the race starts tomorrow *French Narrator: Tomorrow for shure. *Announcer: welcome to the 7000 annual raceway *Crash: thats right eddie when All the Speed Characters will race to the finish line! :) *Clyde McBride: well folks its time To Race *Eddie: this course if big so the speed characters must race through the track but also a secret area near the bridge *Clyde: near the bridge? *Vidia: time to racing *turbo: its on fairy! *chuck: make this one *Bomb: for all lunches! :D *Lightning McQueen: Wish me luck Mater *Smokey: carefull son. *Sid: okay folks are u mark..gets set? *Cruz Ramirez: you are sure you are gonna win? *Sid: Go! *Lightning: oh shure i can Bye!! :D *(they race) *Clyde: its like Mario Kart *Crash: Just i expected Lightning McQueen is taking the lead. Chuck: i need to speed up *(chuck speed up but he crashe to the Wall) *Chuck: ugh. *Vidia: adios sucka! *Red: Chuck! (voice on Headset) are you ok? can you move? *Chuck: yes, *Turbo: oh yeah i am so fast, oh no, i forgot they had a secret area *Turbo: Wroom *Crash: wow! Turbo is going through the secret area *Eddie: Shure it Does! *Vidia: Faster that speed of sound! *Eddie: Wow Vidia did it as well *Lightning: I'm the Speedest *Vidia: no i'm the speedest! *Crash: now Lightning McQueen is trying to pass Vidia on the secret area *Chuck: (paassing the secret area) *Chuck: i passed the secret area, Dash Parr (Falls on the water) *Dash: HEY NO FORCE FIELDS!!!!! >:( (then he passed the Secret Area) *Lighting McQueen: Take that, Dash: oh yeah look there (Lightning McQueen falls in the cactus) *Lightning McQueen: AAHHH TRUCKS!!!! *Dash: see you later car *Vidia: Hey Yellow. *Chuck: what? *Vidia: Look at me i'm a speed of sound of forces of n-(gets hit a Poster) *Red and Bomb: Chuck! (voice on headset) do you hear us? *Chuck: yes i lisening its the Lady who hit the poster! :) *Chuck: i know, Bomb: Listen (voice on headset) you gotta focus so you can win *Chuck: okie dokies ITS CHUCK TIME!! (speeds fastly like a Flash from DC) *Dash: Dash Time! *McQueen: Ka-Chow! *Vidia: (growl) *Turbo: Snail Up! *Crash. and here they come, unveliable *Chuck: Finish Line Here I Come (then Mcqueen Appears) *McQueen: Thats my Finnish line!!!!! *Dash: NO! my Finnish line!!!!! *Vidia: No Mine!! *Turbo: Its Mine ya know!!!! *All: MINE!!!!! (19x) *Eddie: wow they are fightning for 1st place *All: (repating but he slipped on a Pilled Banana the send to The ground In Slow-Motion) *Clyde: go for it! *Trio: (grabbing the hands exept mcQueen and turbo then Fell down the ground) *Sid (pulls the flag) and Boom, The Winner is Chuck *Dash, Vidia, McQueen and Turbo: Oh sugar honey iced tea. *Marty: hey! *Lightning McQueen: get back here *Chuck: I Win ha ha ha boom chika boom chika--Boom *Lightning McQueen: Not Bad. *Dash: youre the speedest *Vidia: bird *Turbo: from the whole life (blink) *Clyde: looks like somebody won *Red: Yeah Clyde. u Shure. *Clyde: you are the most coolest runnest of all time there's your reward. *Chuck: (sees a Reward of....) *Chuck: i have a the winner's trophy *Clyde: you guys give up? *McQueen: Sorry clyde i'm goin back to Radiator Springs *Turbo: i'm goin to ate a Taco for Tuesdays *Dash: (Helen: Dash?) Coming Mom! *Vidia: See ya around clydels oh look Here's the one who faints of you *Clyde: yes? *Vidia: Lori! (he flees) *Chuck: i will go to bird island *Clyde: L L L Lori? *Crash: he's gotta bleeed! :) *Eddie: i got a Camera! :) *(Clyde (bleeds) on Lori again) *crash and Eddie: (takes a picture of Clyde Bleeding) (laughs) *Sid: These good new days. *Sid: Crash Eddie this was the best day *Crash: yeah this shure doo. *Clyde: (faints) *Lori: (laughs) sucker! >:) *THE END Category:Comic Specials (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE)